childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Nimmo
Jenny Nimmo (born January 15, 1944Jenny Nimmo biography, The Wee Web) is a British author of numerous books for children, including many fantasy and adventure novels, beginning reader books, and picture books. Her The Snow Spider won the Smarties Prize (1986) and the Tir na n-Og Award (1987), The Stone Mouse was highly commended for the Carnegie Medal (1995) and a number of her other books have received or been shortlisted for children's book awards. Her current series is the Children of the Red King, in which the main character Charlie Bone's magical talent embroils him in the sinister intrigues of his new school. Originally intended as a quintet, the series has been extended to eight books. "New Charlie Bone trilogy for Egmont". (29 July 2005) The Bookseller, p.15. Retrieved via InfoTrac, 22 January 2006. Biography Nimmo was born in Windsor, Berkshire, England. "Jenny Nimmo". Contemporary Authors Online. Farmington Hills, Mich.: Thomson Gale. 23 February 2004. Retrieved 22 January 2006. She was an only child, and her father died when she was five. According to a short article by the American publisher of the series, Nimmo was a voracious reader as a child, which led her to write her own stories to share with friends. After working for a time in theater, Nimmo worked for several years with the BBC. Part of that time was spent adapting other writers' stories for television. Her first book, The Bronze Trumpeter, began life as a television script. "Jenny Nimmo". In 1974, she married David Wynn Millward, an artist and illustrator. She has three children and currently lives in Wales, sharing her time between writing and helping her husband with a summer art school. Reader's Reviews 1 I love Jenny Nimmo's books in fact me and my friends at school are reading them now 23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)~~kania23:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance (please add parental guidance here) List of books * The Bronze Trumpeter (1974) *''The Magician Trilogy'' **''The Snow Spider'' (1986) **''Emlyn's Moon'' (1987) **''The Chestnut Soldier'' (1989) *''Ultramarine'' (1990) *''Rainbow and Mr. Zed'' (1992); sequel to Ultramarine *''The Stone Mouse'' (1993) *''The Witches and the Singing Mice'' (1993) *''Griffin's Castle'' (1994) *''The Owl Tree'' (1997) *''The Rinaldi Ring'' (1999) *''Milo's Wolves'' (2001) *''Children of the Red King series'' #''Midnight for Charlie Bone'' (2002) #''The Time Twister'' (2003) (US title: Charlie Bone and the Time Twister) #''The Blue Boa'' (2004) (US title: Charlie Bone and the Invisible Boy) #''The Castle of Mirrors'' (2005) (US title: Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors) #''Charlie Bone and the Hidden King'' (2006) #''Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf'' (2007) (US title: Charlie Bone and the Beast) #''Charlie Bone and the Shadow of Badlock'' (2008) (US title: Charlie Bone and the Shadow) #''Charlie Bone and the Red Knight'' (Sept. 2009) References External links *Official Author Website *Fantastic Fiction Author Page *Official website for Charlie Bone, Children of the Red King *Jenny Nimmo at House of Legends *Jenny Nimmo at Random House Australia *http://www.jennynimmo.moonfruit.com Category:Authors